


Avi's Lullaby

by rosesarebest



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Short & Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesarebest/pseuds/rosesarebest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avi sings for the most important people in his life. This is the role he was made for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avi's Lullaby

I’m exhausted. Never knew it was going to be this hard. I mean people warned me, and I got an idea but nothing prepared me for the reality. People say love is all you need, but it really isn’t. It’s a great foundation, but then you need persistence, resilience, and a good helping of stamina too. People talk about a sense of humour, all well and good but it’s no joke when it’s four in the morning and you haven’t had more than three hours sleep together for months.

Did I mention stamina?

I can hear Avi's soft snores from the next room, and I sigh. The baby shifts in my arms. My baby. Our baby. And I feel so alone, as if the whole world is asleep except me. But it comes down to this, feeling chilled because the heating won’t come on for another two hours, my eyes barely open, and the weight of life in the crook of my left arm. This child who is everything, in whose dark eyes I see all my present and future, she has swallowed my heart whole and banished my past to some far off place.

I hardly remember my life before, although that may be baby brain. I scoff internally, it’s not enough sleep brain, and don’t they use sleep deprivation as torture?

I rock slowly until she finishes feeding and her eyelashes flutter. Almost asleep, I put her up on my shoulder and pat her back till she burps. I marvel at how quickly this has become second nature, and kiss her mop of dark hair, so like her father.

 

I used to rock alone in that chair, rubbing my swelling stomach and feeling my baby move around. That was the most wonderful part of pregnancy. I remember the first time Avi felt her kick. I wanted to sit in the newly assembled rocking chair to test it out, and the floor was scattered with cardboard and plastic wrap. The fluttering inside had been more insistent for a few days, and I lowered myself down with a sigh while he cleared up.

‘This feels good, it’ll be relaxing to sit in here and feed her. Oh!’

‘What’s wrong? Are you okay?’ Avi dropped the packaging and came over to me, concern written on his face as I rubbed my side.

‘She really kicked me! Do you want to feel it?’

‘God, yes.’ He knelt in front of me with head bowed, and I took his left hand and placed it on my right side. I had taken off my wedding ring as my fingers got puffy, but he still wore his. Under his warm hand I felt the gentle prod of a foot.

He gasped and said softly, ‘Is that it? Is that her?’

She wriggled a little.

I said, ‘That’s definitely her. She knows her daddy.’

Avi placed his forehead against my belly and didn’t reply, his shoulders heaving while he took little breaths. When he looked up, his green eyes shone with tears and he bit his lip.

‘That’s- that’s the most beautiful thing—’ His voice wavered and he leant his head against me.  ‘I never thought it would feel like this.’

He shook his head and I stroked his hair gently, a lump forming in my throat. He started to hum a lullaby, sending vibrations through my skin, never letting go as little movements came and went under his hand.

Finally the flutters faded and I said, ‘I think you sent her to sleep. Good practice for the future.’

In answer he gave my belly one last kiss and got up, then grasped both my hands and leant down to kiss my forehead. I smiled and stood up unsteadily, the rocker throwing me off balance. Avi pulled me to him and I laid my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that while the steady beat of his heart echoed mine and I felt pure emotion swell in my chest.

‘I love you so much, you know that.’ His words surrounded me, and his lips brushed mine while he stroked my spine gently.

When he pulled away a fraction I said, ‘Love you more.’

He chuckled. ‘Prove it.’

When I opened my eyes he was smiling at me, and I raised one eyebrow at him. ‘That’s how I got into this trouble, as I recall.’

His pupils dilated as he whispered, ‘ Well, you can’t get any more pregnant, so my challenge stands.’ He closed his eyes and waited.

‘Okay then.’

I pressed as close as I could and placed one soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, feeling it curve into a smile as I did, then another to his lips. My hands traced the lines of his butt and thighs, the muscles tensing under my touch, and he pulled me closer. Breaking the kiss he trailed soft lips down my neck, framed by the tickle of moustache, until I shivered.

He whispered, ‘Time to take you to bed.’

 

 

‘Time to take you to bed.’

I wake with a jolt as I feel Avi whisper in my ear, and he lifts Shira from my arms. I feel the loss of her heat and solidity, but when she starts to fuss in his arms he holds her close and sings that same lullaby. His voice vibrates around us. I think I will never tire of hearing him sing. Shira settles quickly and my breath catches in my throat watching him, infinitely gentle with our baby as he tucks the covers around her. His hair is unruly and flat on one side, while his cheek is creased from sleep and dark with stubble. He leaves the gentlest kiss on her head, turns and sees me watching him.

‘What did I do wrong?’

His brow furrows over heavy lids and sleepy green eyes. He scratches at his beard, and his voice is thick. I’m tired, and he’s beautifully grumpy, and I love him. Everything I need is right here.

‘Nothing’s wrong, baby. Take me to bed.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah. I really need my beauty sleep.’

He pulls me to my feet and hugs me close, just as he had all those months ago. He puts his warm cheek against my cool one and whispers, ‘You’re always beautiful to me. Let’s go and warm up a bit.’

Back in bed we lie on our sides spooning, and he wraps his limbs around me, nuzzling the base of my neck till I wriggle.

‘Ticklish?’

I feel him smiling and reply, ‘ You know damn well it is.’

His chuckle is cut off by a yawn and his breath fans over my skin as I lean into the press of his body against mine.

‘I love you both so much. Even at this ungodly hour.’ He envelops me with his warmth, and I feel myself relax, matching my breathing to his.

‘Love you.’ I sink into sleep, cocooned and safe.


End file.
